


To the front line and back again

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Civil War, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers Friendship, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, I lied - the houseplant is actually poppies but still, M/M, Nobody Dies, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Stucky - Freeform, and a wee little houseplant near the end, lots of action and steve and bucky being protective of one another, not a whole lot of fluff but near the end it's there, post winter soldier, steves POV at first - first person POV, tony isn't nice at first but give him a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~to the end of the line </p><p>{Civil War/Stucky}</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the front line and back again

**Steve POV:**

You're 90lbs on a good day, skin and bone with a mile long list of health issues that mostly revolve around your heart. He's strong and beautiful and always has your back - he's the reason you fight to stay alive despite your body blocking every effort. If anyone does harm to you he makes them live to regret it - you wonder what he sees in you...is it anything worth saving? You love him, you always have but there's always something standing in the way. He loves you - that's obvious but not in the way that you love him. Maybe if you were curves and scarlet red lipstick he'd want you back.

You will not realize the extent of his feelings and just how much he cared until you're sitting in a bombed out bar all muscles and brawn and broken heart - crying until your nose stops up and wishing he were there to patch you back together. He's gone because he followed _you_. She says he must've thought you were worth it, you tell yourself shes being polite. She asks if you believed in your friend and you scoff - that doesn't even come close. Did you trust him? Absolutely - with your own life. You loved him, _it was not enough_.

She kisses you and you're speechless, momentarily stunned. You commend Bucky on being right when he said that she liked you & you should go after her when this is all over.  She's soft in all the right places and hard as nails when she needs to be; she reminds you of him. You do not tell her this. She wouldn't understand.

You kill in his honor and resist the urge to spit his name in their faces as the life drains from their bodies - every single punch you throw has his name. He will not be forgotten.

The last step along the way is to take down Schmidt and you do it with pride - this is for you Bucky. Bad news, you will die. Good news, you do not mind. You'll see him again, you're sure of it. Your mother spent countless hours on bent knee at Sunday mass and you heard all about heaven and hell. Surely he must've went straight to heaven - he died defending you. You wonder if you'll go to a different place and if he wasn't there then yes hell would be real.

You sleep, you dream. Peggy in your arms slow dancing to Frank Sinatra, Bucky at your side with a wink that says hes proud of you and yet his eyes don't match the sentiment. It must be because he's truly gone and that's the only reason. Heaven is real - it's the three of you for the rest of eternity - you will make sure hes happy. It's the least you can do. You will tell him you love him and you will not hide behind idioms. Peggy will commend you for finally telling him, she will understand.

Decades pass and you slumber - memories playing out like a black and white film so close you could almost touch him and then - it all ends. You crash back to earth and the world has moved on without you. He's still dead. You want to go back - _P_ _lease let me go back I'm begging you._ _H_ e _was there, he was right there. He's waiting for me. I can't be late if I'm late he'll.....Peggy. Peggy will keep him safe._ They do not listen to your pleas.

For months after you will fight battles in your sleep, none of them the peaceful memories you remember. Hydra poking Bucky with needles and strapping him to a hard table - _He's cold. God...just...can you give him a blanket at least? Don't listen if he tells you hes not sick, he does that. I need...I need to help him- BUCKY TAKE MY HAND!_ , armored tanks blowing up comrades, a man with a red skull where flesh should be, the smell of charcoal and heavy paper, Bucky standing in front of your apartment with a key in his hand and a promise to spend the rest of your lives together but hes fading and he broke the promise but you didn't break his fall, Coney Island and the smell of vomit - Bucky's laugh as he apologizes blending into the soft sound of him repeating his rank number and name, ice caps and the sunrise in the clouds - _Bucky can you see it? It's almost like the heavens are opening for me. I'm coming home, wait for me._

You sleep on the hard floor of your apartment and hope to never wake up. It reminds you of a threadbare mattress in another lifetime with a beautiful boy pressed up against your spine, his breath warm on your neck in the early morning hours when hes still sleeping and you're watching him. It is not 1941 anymore and you are all alone. The earth swallowed him up whole decades ago and yet you can't let him go.

You spend your free time throwing yourself into anything that will make you feel alive because it feels like you're hollow inside and maybe you are. Maybe he took all the good in the world when he left. You will not die - you know this but it doesn't stop you from trying. When all hope seems to be lost you go to the one person who always knows what to say even if you don't always believe it. Her face is wrinkled with age, skin paper thin and hair fanning out on the pillow in shades of white and gray but shes still Peggy. She tells you that her only regret is that you didn't get to live your life - you resist the urge to tell her you wish you were still dead and honestly what are you even living for? Instead you take her hand in yours and bite back the tears when she cries - its been _so long._ It has.

At some point in this future that feels foreign even after two years (you are a misplaced fossil - you are a man out of time) you will see him. Your body will tense up and you will brush it off. _He's dead, accept it already_. You'll see him on the rooftop and those piercing blue eyes will be full of pain - your heart will give a hard stutter and you'll wonder if you shouldn't talk to Sam about PTSD after all because those eyes...they almost looked like his. This man is not him - he would not kill for the spite of it.

Oh how wrong you are. It's worse than your nightmares could have ever painted. As you drop to your knees with guns to your head you do not fight. There is no point. Sam and Natasha are in the armored vehicle and looking worse for the wear. You cannot meet their eyes because you feel like someone has gutted you from the inside out. "He looked right at me and he didn't even know me. Even when I had nothing I had Bucky," the words are a mantra - a prayer and you're starting to wonder if you're not still frozen in the ice and have descended into hell because this? This is what it would look like.

Strong hands close off your air supply and nearly break your eye socket but you will not fight him - he is your friend. He is everything. With one eye open and tears streaming out of the other one he's a blurry image but you can see the moment his face registers the words " 'cause I'm with you till the end of the line."  A promise, a vow. The only one you'll ever make and keep. And you mean it. Even if he doesn't know you you're willing to die for him - it wouldn't be the first time.

The next morning you're still breathing and hes gone - of course he is. He's a dark angel but hes golden on the inside where it counts. You will not give up on him.

You search for two grueling years and battle monsters and robots in your spare time - it's ridiculous that this is your life. When you cannot search for him, Sam does. He's a guiding force amongst the broken pieces - the chaos that is your life. You're grateful.

 

**

All at once the world flips and spins out of control - "You know he remembered you. Your buddy, your pal, your _Bucky._ "  Steve will make him pay - he demands to know where Brock is keeping Bucky - he'll burn the entire world down if it means finding him. Brock does not go down without a fight.

In the midst of the chaos Steve finds Bucky with his left arm inside of a device that's made more for torture and less for human beings.

"Buck. You remember me,"  a statement. He _has_ to. If it's all for nothing...

"Your moms name is Sarah, you used to put newspaper in your shoes."  It's like coming home and Steve can't stop the tears that fall, silently sliding down his cheeks and onto his shirt. Bucky's eyes are wet with unshed tears and Steve resists the urge to wipe them away and remind himself that Bucky is still recovering and he might not like to be touched. Steve flashes back to the file - the unspeakable torture and anger fills his eyes... _hate._ He steps away - Bucky cannot think that it's aimed at him. Tony - Tony can help, surely he can. _No_ , Sam says. Help is not coming. Steve and Sam find a way to free Bucky with as little pain as possible and he follows thm without question. Steve stumbles over his own feet and nearly falls more than once because he can't look away. Bucky is sweat and grime and knotted hair but he's perfect - he is Steve's Bucky and Steve is his for as long as they live.

Steve assembles a team of the finest avengers and is forced to fight against his own family - the family he adopted when nothing else made sense. They want him to register Bucky and himself - he will not subject Bucky to scrutiny and a lifetime in prison. It feels like the hollow inside of Steve's chest is closing in on itself and making a place for Bucky - always him. He loses him all the same. They were happy once - Steve doesn't remember what it feels like.

 

It is a Tuesday morning when Steve strolls in all business and fury and demands to know what they've done with him. He storms past security and into a brightly lit room that overlooks the city. In the middle of the room is a circular prison with bulletproof glass walls and in the middle - Bucky. He's struggling against thick cuffs that chain him to a chair and Tony stands in front of him in his classic red and gold suit.

"I know you. You killed my parents - do you even remember what it feels like to lose someone? You're not even human anymore. I had to grow up with machines and devices as my parents - that does something to a person, honestly. See, I have the newspaper clipping. Matter of fact I keep it in a folder nearby. I'll show it to you later because I want their faces to be imprinted onto your brain until all you see when you close your eyes are them,"  Tony seethes.

"That's ENOUGH," Steve barges into the room and Bucky startles and pulls harder at the restraints - "Steve!"  Relief.

"Came to rescue your buddy huh? Did he tell you what he did? My father - you met him before, he saved your friend here's life...he murdered them in cold blood and made it look like an accident. Didn't you?"  He whirls around and smacks the glass - Bucky keeps his eyes trained on the floor and does not react.

"It wasn't HIM."  Anger coming to a boil - _D_ _on't make me do this Tony. I swear to god you'll regret it._

Tony scoffs and shakes his head - eyes glittering with rage. "Next thing you're going to tell me is that every murderer in history was brainwashed and not aware of what they did. You want me to free them too?"

A step closer - hand pressed up against the glass - Bucky is too far away.

"Tony. Don't do this." 

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Tony snarls and invades every inch of Steve's personal space - nose to nose.

"I've been told that it's an admirable quality," Steve sasses back with all the venom he can muster. Childish? Perhaps.

"Sometimes I just want to punch you in those perfect teeth," Tony growls. Whatever remained of his friend is gone now - only hate is left. Tony is out for blood. 

Steve throws the first punch, hits him square on the jaw and Tony promptly lowers his helmet - the suit whirs to life and Steve hardly has time to brace himself with the shield.

Bucky sits helplessly watching but his teeth are gritted and his entire body is on edge. _PROTECT._

A misguided shot shatters the glass and Bucky is tugging against the cuffs hard enough to nearly break a bone.

"BUCKY!" Steve sends the shield hurtling through the air long enough to distract. Tugs at the cuffs with all of his strength - one is free. Success. Three more to go.

"Hey! Stars and stripes!" a knock to the back of Steve's head makes it spin.

"STEVE!" Bucky calls as he uses his free arm (the metal one) to wrench apart a restraint. Two more to go.

More blasts and Pepper comes in and screams - the room is nearly destroyed. Backup arrives - they're outnumbered but Bucky is free. With a series of kicks and bone crushing punches he takes down everyone in his path but not without a struggle. They are still alive and furious - it is over for now. Steve stands there gaping and wondering how the hell they ended up at each others throats. The answer is simple - he won't allow them to take Bucky, he will not consent to registering superheroes like animals that need to be corralled.

"Come on!" Bucky wraps a strong arm around his waist and drags him away - Natasha's eyes follow as they go - sharp and dangerous. Betrayal of the worst kind.

They make it out of the building and onto the motorcycle that Steve had parked outside with Bucky at his back. He holds on tight and it's almost soothing. Almost.

"Buck? Are you okay?!" 

"I've had better days but I'm fine," he replies quietly.

"We've gotta find Sam and the others. We're going to need backup." Bucky does not respond but grips harder until Steve is sure hes leaving bruises around his waist. He would not mind.

"What he said back there...I swear I don't remember doing that." Bucky tenses and sighs.

"You got nothing to prove."  Words that echo back to a much happier time - words he'd said to Steve once upon a time.

He is silent for the rest of the ride, hardly speaks much these days and Steve misses the wit and sarcasm that always came naturally to him. Perhaps it'll never come back.

 

"What happened to you?"  Sam takes in the various cuts and bruises, the bloody lip and dirty face. Bucky shuffles to the side and stands against the vehicle.

"Tony."  Instinctively tuck the shield at your side - on the defense. Ever the soldier ready to fight at a moments notice.

"Is he alright?"  Sam jerks his head toward Bucky.

"Not sure. He hasn't said much."

Sam nods. He knows what it's like to come out the other side of trauma with half of who you were missing. He would come around, it would take time. After all he'd made some progress the last time they'd freed him and from the looks of it he'd found a change of clothes. The ratty red henley was missing - replaced by familiar black leather that exposed his left arm complete with combat boots and black pants. He looked every bit the dangerous assassin that the world saw him as but it wasn't fooling Sam. This was a man who'd been through hell and came out swingin'.

"What's the plan?"  Clint side eyes Bucky and crosses his arms.

"We can't run," Wanda joins in.

"We'll fight. Together," Steve's voice comes out strong and stern from years of practice - a natural leader.

"I'm in," Scott says with a nod and Steve wonders if he knows what hes signing up for - kinda feels like Scott would follow him anywhere and the kid is more than touchy feely but hes a good fighter and useful. He means well.

The agreement echoes until only Bucky is left.

"Buck? You ready to follow Captain America?"

"Told you before. I'm not following _him_ ," Bucky says softly. He remembers.

Lip trembles, don't cry. _Don't you dare cry_. Decide to go with a sharp nod instead and quickly look away.

"These are people that we're familiar with - we do _not_ fight to kill. Understood?" Sam asks. They're all too aware of the graveness of the situation. Friends pitted against one another in what could possibly be a fight to the death if the other side is out for blood. Everyone nods in agreement.

 

The fight is one for the ages - buildings are toppled like sand castles, civilians are caught in the middle and Steve cannot save them all - he tried, Clint and Natasha are at one anothers throats and Tony is determined to make Bucky pay. Steve keeps him at his six and it's almost like the war and the trenches.

"Wanda! Do your head thing!," Clint calls - shes close enough to Tony and in a moment of irritation his helmet is off. She does not hesitate. 

 

Tony can feel his head swimming - images coming to life. He sees himself kneeling beside of a bed if you can even call it that, edges closer and gasps. It's Steve and hes not breathing. His uniform is tattered and stained with blood and him? He's sobbing with his head in his hands muttering something about not being able to save them all. A quick look around confirms...they are all dead. _What have I done?_

He comes to and blinks rapidly - this has to end. Now.

 

"Man whats he doing?" Sam hoovers in the air at Steve's side with Bucky on the right - gun raised and loaded. In the distance Tony sinks to his knees and instantly hes surrounded by his own team - Natasha, Vision, Rhodey.

"I showed him what would happen if he did not stop," Wanda answers. Her eyes are soft even as her body is still poised for attack.

"What is it?," Clint questions. He has his bow pulled taut - ready to strike.

"Death," she replies and looks to Steve. Bucky's eyes dart from Wanda to him as he steps closer.

"Who kills him?," Bucky demands angerly.

"He does," she points to Tony who has now stood and is looking at them.

"Not if I kill him first," Bucky growls. Steve throws an arm over his chest to contain him -

"No one is killing anyone. Remember? That's not what we're here for," a gentle but stern reminder.

Tony surprises them by removing his suit and stepping out - making himself vulnerable to attack with both arms raised in defeat.

"This ends now," Tony says as he keeps a safe distance between them. Natasha joins him at his right with Vision and Rhodey to his left.

Steve glances at his own team - rugged and exhausted with scraped up faces and torn clothing. Extends a hand to call a truce. Tony takes it but refuses to even glance in Bucky's direction. The fight may be over but the hurt remains.

Natasha cocks an eyebrow at Clint who cautiously stands beside of her. "Missed you," he says. "I'm sure you did," she replies - snarky but classic Nat.

"We friends again?," Clint questions.

"Always thought we were a little more than that but if that's what you wanna call it, Barton." And with that she stalks off leaving him confused and wondering what happened. Ever since the farmhouse cover that they'd collaborated together on (she'd blown all her covers, he needed to keep her safe and get them off grid) she'd been distant.

Bucky remains alone and does not join the others who are now clapping one another on the back as if they weren't just at each others throats. Steve joins him - the two of them are like magnets - where one goes the other follows and it's funny because even after death they found one another again.

"Buck?" a gentle hand cupped to his face - he does not flinch like he normally would. Stares back with hardened eyes that soften when he meets Steve's. The winter soldier stepping aside for Bucky - one in the same - one being a cover that he wears when needed.

"He killed you," Bucky grits out as he glares at Tony who, thankfully, isn't paying attention.

"He didn't. I'm right here, alright?," a slight brush of Steve's thumb against the hard lines of his jaw. Bucky turns into the touch and breaks his death stare.

"I know that, Steve but it doesn't mean he won't come after you again. It's because of me."

"If he can't accept you then I don't need him. 'Till the end of the line, remember?" small smile - no teeth, a peace offering. He accepts.

The group breaks apart and mutually agree on checking out a local diner - he and Bucky will not join them. They do not ask twice or why.

 

The shower feels hot and welcoming after a long day spent emotionally and physically wrecked. Bucky is stretched out on the sofa in a hotel that Steve had booked last minute - an escape 'lest the others come around in hopes of discussing what went down. Time - Steve needs time and Bucky needs him.

Ten minutes later dressed in fresh clothing (that he'd had the mindset to back ahead of time and stuffed into Bucky's backpack alongside his own clothing) Steve feels human once more. Bucky does a once over from his spot on the couch and realizing Steve caught him - looks away.

"Showers all yours."

He says nothing as he scoops up the backpack and wanders into the bathroom that still smells like Steve's soap. Emerges five minutes later with long hair tied back, jeans low on his hips and a blue t-shirt. The leather jacket is crammed into his backpack alongside packs of dry nuts and crackers - emergency rations if needed. Steve can't help it - he drinks in every detail from the way the jeans hug strong thighs to the scruff on his cheeks. Bucky notices - says nothing as he lies down on the bed (two beds of course because lets not push it) and tosses as if he can't recall what it feels like to sleep in a bed.

Steve follows his lead and curls up under his own covers and stares at his back until his eyes are too heavy to keep open. Steve dreams of Bucky's face - in it he's eating an apple while he sketches him. Steve glances up and Bucky is grinning - he scolds him for changing his expression.

It's an old memory - not a new one. Brooklyn 1941. " _Draw me Stevie, you could use some practice_ ," he teases and Steve can't help it - he gives him a look and does his best to hide the blush that's creeping up his cheeks. He draws Bucky - memorizes every detail.

"Steve?," Bucky jostles his shoulder and the sunlight filters through the windows and hits him just right - the beautiful boy that has always haunted Steve's dreams. He's kneeling beside of his mattress all bedhead and the smell of soap and _him._

"Mmm?" really it's all Steve can muster up right now.

"You were dreaming - you said my name."

Eyes snap wide open - dammit.

"Yeah. Well. Guess that's what happens when you're the last face that I see before I go to sleep."  Oops that wasn't supposed to sound so intimate.

Bucky licks his lips, eyes flicker down to Steve's and hes out the door without so much as an explanation as to where hes going. Steve considers following but it would only serve to push him further away.

The phone buzzes with a text - Sam.

_Haven't heard from you today, you alive?_

**_We're fine._ **

_We?  
_

**_Yes._ **

_Something you aren't sharing with me?  
_

**_It's not like that. We're not having this conversation._ **

_Let me know if you need anything. I'm back home - Clint and Natasha are here. Seem to have settled their dispute. Haven't heard from anyone else.  
_

**_Tony?_ **

_No._

**_Okay._ **

_Is Bucky alright?  
_

**_He's fine._** (lie)

_alright man, keep me posted_

**_Always do._ **

 

Bucky returns around 8pm and it's a good thing that Steve had thought ahead and booked a full week. He does not tell him where hes been or why he left - Steve does not ask.

The next couple of days follow the same routine - shower, sleep, eat, wait for Bucky to open up, _wait._

 

 _I'm sorry._ (received: 7:49pm. sender: Natasha)

_**For what?** _

_everything.  
_

**_Don't worry about it._ **

_is he okay?  
_

**_he's fine._ **

_are you okay?  
_

**_I'm good._** (lie)  **You?**

_I'm alright :) will we be seeing you anytime soon?_

**_us._ **

_will we be seeing both of you anytime soon?  
_

**_not sure._ **

_okay._

 

It's the truth. Steve has forgiven them - why wouldn't he? But Bucky is priority number one. Always has been.

"Hows Sam?" Bucky breaks the silence as he stretches out on his bed - still messy from the previous night when he'd spent it tossing and turning.

"He's alright. He asked about you."

"He's not too bad," Bucky admits.

"He's a good guy," and oh Steve can feel his heart soaring - thank you Sam.

"Will you tell him thank you for me?"

" 'course. I'll message him."

Bucky nods and escapes to the bathroom - hes taken to hot baths lately.

**_Sam?_ **

_ya?_

**_Bucky says to tell you thank you (from him)_ **

_wow. tell him I said hes welcome.  
_

**_hes in the bathroom right now, I will when he gets out_ **

_don't mess this up.  
_

**_what is that supposed to mean?_ **

_I think you know what I mean.  
_

**_he hardly talks to me, I don't know what to do_ **

_give him time.  
_

**_I'm trying._ **

_he'll get there. patience._

**_Thanks Sam.  
_ **

_anytime.  
_

 

The following night passes like the rest - texts from the others to make sure they're alive. Steve is ninety seven, not fragile. He tells them this. They ask about Bucky and the answer is always the same "He's okay." For the most part, he is. He avoids looking at Steve directly, struggles with nightmares and can't seem to get comfortable in the bed and Steve spends every night watching him.

"I'm not going to stand between you and Tony. If you want to go to him you can tell me. I'm not gonna break," Bucky grits his teeth and it's out - that's whats been on his mind.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

This earns Steve a glare.

"Me and Tony...we had our issues long before you came back. He's not Howard, Buck."  In many ways he resembles Howard and not only physically - in his devotion to Stark Industries and the endless effort to create peace but he's not his father - not the man who put his neck on the line so that Steve could dive into enemy territory and save Bucky.

"I know that but he was here first," Bucky flashes pained eyes in a blink & you miss it minute.

Oh how wrong he is.

"Is that what you think?" It's ridiculous.

Bucky sighs heavily and leans back in his chair. Does not reply.

"Bucky...Buck... _you_ were always here first. From the very start to the end of the line." He turns at that and gives a smile that Steve hasn't saw in years - _ages_ and its been far too long.

"You're a sap," he says but hes pleased.

"Always have been 'specially when it comes to you," Steve ducks his head out of instinct - eyes glued to the floor.

Bucky narrows his eyes as if hes trying to figure out if that's a trap or not.

"You were?," he asks. He remembers Steve drawing him more than once and those blue eyes looking up at him like he might as well be the moon but with his misplaced memories he'd assumed he'd made those up.

" _are_. 'course."

Bucky thinks about this - turns the words over and over in his head. Recalls following Steve up the stairs and to his window - key in hand and his heart on his sleeve. _Love_. He'd loved Steve Rogers...perhaps all his life. He was there in every memory be it good or bad - arguments or roller coasters. _Yes_ , he decides, he loves this reckless man. Had he ever told him? He's not sure - his brain isn't much help in that department. 

He's no good with words so he does the next best thing - takes Steve by the chin and brushes his nose against Steve's who sharply inhales and holds it. 

"Breathe," Bucky reminds him as his own hot breath mixes with Steve's and it's exhilarating, intoxicating. 

"Kiss," he whispers as Steve's eyes close.

Steve tilts his head up (because Bucky isn't good at thinking ahead and hes hung over him like a jacket with both arms braced on the mattress behind Steve) and brushes a light kiss against Bucky's lips. Bucky presses his lips against Steve's one more and breathes him in as they break apart.

This is enough for now, he thinks.

 

[received: 9:39am. sender: Sam Wilson]

_honestly Steve its been two weeks. everyone is getting worried. are you dead? is he dead?  I know all about your brushes with death before and how they're intentional and just...message me._

**_You woke me up._ **

_since when do you sleep in?  
_

**_Since now. We're alive._ **

_where are you?  
_

**_Apartment._ **

_I checked there.  
_

**_Bedroom._ **

_both of you...?  
_

**_Sam._ **

_steve._

**_Yes._ **

_....._

**_It's not like that. The sofa isn't comfortable._ **

_I don't need details  
_

**_I'll call you later._ **

_don't rush on my behalf_

**_I won't._ **

 

Bucky wanders into the kitchen in Steve's pajama bottoms (excuse: he didn't have any of his own to wear) and no shirt. So much for not staring. Its been two weeks since the kiss and things have gotten better - Bucky opens up and finds excuses to touch him. There hasn't been anymore kissing but there is much cuddling in their sleep.

He pours himself a cup of coffee and mutters a curse word when he burns his finger. _It's adorable._

"Sam wanted to know if we're still alive."

"And? Did you tell him we're dead?," Bucky teases.

"If I told him that he'd come out to check for himself."

Bucky laughs and shakes his head. These two.

"Heard from Natasha?," he asks. He still feels like shit for nearly killing her.

"Few days ago, yeah. Shes fine - she said that they're (I'm assuming she means Clint) heading to Europe for a few weeks to escape the press. Been a mess since the registration act was modified and you know they're saying we're all to blame."

"Figured as much," Bucky pushes his coffee cup away and crosses his arms.

"It'll die down. It always does."  (hopefully. if Steve has to he'll scoop Bucky up and move to the middle of nowhere and wouldn't that be nice?)

"We should move." Oops.

"What?," Bucky shoots a shocked look his way.

"You heard me. Anywhere. Where do you want to go?"

Bucky thinks for a moment. Brooklyn is nice but it's no longer home. This isn't _his_ home and nothing in it belongs to him. Yes, a fresh start would be great.

"I hear Iceland is nice this time of year," he replies.

"Iceland?"

"Iceland," he confirms. Is Steve's hearing problem making a return?

"Iceland it is then. Where you go, I go."

Bucky beams at that statement and presses a kiss to Steve's forehead.

 

One month later they're taking in Iceland like tourists and have settled in without a hitch. The others weren't too thrilled with the idea of the two of them making a run for it in another country but they didn't try to stop them either. Tony was the only one left that hadn't initiated conversation or said goodbye. It hurt.

"If you keep over watering that plant you're gonna kill it," Bucky lectures as Steve finishes pouring water over Bucky's beloved poppies - deep purple and hot pink.

"You're too attached to plants."

"Says the person who waters it ten times a day," retorts Bucky.

"It needs water and sunlight."

"Not _that_ much," Bucky says with a laugh. They'd found a small apartment to rent - one bedroom, one bath and plenty of natural sunlight for Steve to use for drawing and colorful flowers outside. They still shared a bed and moved to a whole 'nother country together and yet they couldn't move past small kisses - every morning when they wake and once again when they go to sleep (side by side of course - wouldn't have it any other way).

Steve's phone buzzes and Bucky reads the message with a frown:

[received: 5:40pm. sender: Tony Stark]

_heard you moved._

Bucky contemplates replying back with a nasty tone but hands the phone to Steve instead. It sure took Tony long enough to notice they were gone.

 ** _Iceland. The foliage is beautiful here._** [and so was the man sitting next to him, reading over his shoulder and making it hard to concentrate]

_I've never been there._

**_You should visit sometime._** Bucky groans and buries his head in a pillow.

_I might take you up on that._

**_Bucky is with me._ **

[on the other end there is typing and erasing, typing and erasing] _I figured that. the two of you are kind of a package deal._

**_Yeah we are. He doesn't bite, you know._ **

_You sure about that? Hes got some vicious teeth.  
_

**_I would know._  **[he'd like that very much] 

_I see.  
_

**_It's nice to hear from you._ **

_well. Pepper was worried._ [lie] _  
_

**_Tell Pepper we're okay and thanks for asking._ **

_I will.  
_

"Is he coming here to finish us off?," Bucky groans, voice muffled by the pillow.

"Now why would he do that?" Steve pulls the pillow away and tosses it to the floor.

"He seemed to want my head on a stick last time we saw him," Bucky says.

"He's Tony - hes dramatic."

Bucky agrees and pushes Steve against the mattress and nuzzles his head into his neck. He could get used to this, everyday for the rest of his life just like they'd promised but one thing had to be remedied.

"Kiss me," Steve whispers. He doesn't have to say it twice.

Bucky covers Steve's mouth with his own and there's nothing soft and delicate about this kiss - it's wet and passionate with Bucky's tongue and lips and his _everything._

"Thought you'd never ask," Bucky says against Steve's lips with a grin.

They're interrupted by the buzzing of the phone. It's from Sam: _Told you so._

Bucky rolls his eyes and drops the phone beside of the bed, "Now where were we? Oh yes...punishing you for killing my flowers." 

Steve grins "Oh? I killed every last one of them. You better smother me with kisses for it." 

Bucky smiles and gently bites Steve's neck which causes him to moan and press up against him. Vicious.

Yes. Life is good and if either of them had a choice - do it all over again or change everything - they'd gladly take all of the pain again just to get to this point. They are two magnets drawn to one another, a package deal indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> this got dramatic fast - sorry. if you read all of this thank you and I hope you liked the poor poppies that steve insists on torturing.
> 
> Iceland poppies http://www.gardeningknowhow.com/ornamental/flowers/poppy/growing-iceland-poppies.htm


End file.
